Temari
Temari is a kunoichi of the Hidden Sand Village's Kazekage Clan. Statistics *'Name': Temari *'Origin': Naruto *'Gender': Female *'Age': 20 *'Birthday': August 23 *'Classification': Human, Sunagakure Kunoichi, Kazekage Aide *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 165 (5'5") *'Weight': 47.9 kg *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Teal *'Hair Color': Sandy Blonde *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Wind Style *'Standard Equipment': Giant Folding Fan *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Cyclone Scythe Jutsu, Wind Style: Cast Net, Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu, Summoning: Blade Dance *'Voice Actor': Romi Park Power Stats *'Attack Potency': *'Speed': *'Lifting Strength': *'Striking Strength': *'Durability': *'Stamina': *'Range': *'Intelligence': *'Key': Appearance Temari bears a great resemblance to her mother; she has teal eyes and sandy blonde hair, which is gathered into four consecutive pigtails. Temari wears a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline, a scarlet sash around her waist, fingerless gloves, fishnets on her right calf and her left thigh, and her forehead protector around her forehead. Personality Temari is a prudent, stoic and blunt individual who is rarely afraid to speak her mind, a trait she would later pass on to her son. In Part I, similar to her siblings, she was rather dismissive with a cruel streak which was demonstrated when Gaara killed Team Shigure; she simply smiled and waved goodbye to them before they were crushed. However, Temari seems to value peace, as she questioned the reasoning of starting a war with Konoha in Part I. In Part II, her value for peace increased, which as she acts as a diplomatic liaison between Sunagakure and Konohagakure to prepare for the next Chūnin Exams, as well as by risking her life several times during the Kage Summit and the Fourth Shinobi World War to save her comrades, don't matter if they are from her village or not as initially did other shinobis. During the Chūnin Exams, it is revealed that the one person she is afraid of is Gaara. When Gaara and Kankurō were fighting, she showed a light, happy, mood to make sure Gaara didn't harm her or Kankurō. Despite this, during the short time between then and the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, she no longer expressed fear around him, having been one of the first to accept the new Gaara. Like Kankurō, her relationship with Gaara has greatly improved after he sought redemption after being reformed by Naruto. Temari is shown to be a loving sister who deeply cares for her siblings: when Gaara was captured by the Akatsuki, she hurried back to the village to save him; and when Kankurō was poisoned, she watched over him until he had recovered. In the anime, as revealed from her Infinite Tsukuyomi dream, Temari cares greatly for her siblings and her greatest desire is for them to trust and rely on her. Temari frequently appears alongside Shikamaru Nara. Though they were opponents during the Chūnin Exams, they came to each others' aid at different points in Part I. Despite her usual tough demeanour, she has a tendency to show a softer nature around Shikamaru, such as showing sympathy for him after his father scolded him for questioning if he should be a ninja after the Sasuke Uchiha rescue mission failed. When Naruto returned to Konoha at the start of Part II and saw the two of them walking together, he asked them if they were on a date, which both of them denied. Later, after Shikamaru had escorted her to the village gates near the beginning of Part II, she told him that he should take his duties more seriously, and to quickly become a jōnin like herself. This topic was continued when she was assigned to the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces with Shikamaru. She tells him to "look alive" and act more like a leader now that he was essentially the division's acting general in Gaara's place. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Wind Style: *'Cyclone Scythe Jutsu': By freely manipulating the gale brought forth by her Giant Folding Fan, the many air currents collide and create vacuum pockets. The person enveloped by this gale is assaulted by countless invisible blades. *'Wind Style: Cast Net': Using her Giant Folding Fan, Temari, along with two others, creates multiple narrow currents of wind that form a large net of sorts. *'Wind Style: Wind Blade Jutsu': Using her chakra or a ninja tool she is able to manipulate or create an external source of wind, that she can use to create one to several blades of wind, which are capable of slicing through their target with ease. Summoning Jutsu: *'Summoning: Blade Dance': Temari summons Kamatari, a one-eyed sickle-holding weasel, by wiping blood on her Giant Folding Fan as payment for the contract and then swings it. The fan whips up a tempest and summons Kamatari who rides the wind, slashing through everything it touches. The effects of the technique stretch outwards for several hundred metres. The swirling winds also whip up trees, boulders, and other forms of debris, which then rain down on the helpless enemy. It is highly effective when surrounded on all sides, when the enemy's position is relatively unknown, or when the enemy is hiding behind a shield. Former Skills and Equipment Relationships *Gaara *Kankuro *Shikamaru Nara *Tenten In Other Media Movies * Omakes * Spin-offs * Crossovers * Video Games * Music * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Kunoichi Category:Hidden Sand Ninja Category:Kage Aide Category:Naruto Characters